Play Issue 227
This magazine was priced at £4.99 and released in January 2013. It came with a free DVD. Install Grand Theft Auto V: It's coming - 2 pages (12-13) Plays Says: The PSN money sink - 1 page (14) :Have you thrown away money on the PlayStation Store without really thinking about it? The Real-Life: Assassin's Creed III's Connor Kenway - 1 page (15) :We chat to Stacey Rebecca Palmer about dressing up as everyone's favourite American revolutionary. Anatomy of... Nilin from Remember Me - 1 page (16) Top 5 licensed games on PS3 - 1 page (18) Your Shour: Which franchise could boost PS Vita sales? - 1 page (19) Re:Play (Letters and Social Media) - 4 pages (20-23) Previews Aliens: Colonial Marines - 4 pages (26-29) Fuse - 2 pages (30-31) Dead Space 3 - 4 pages (32-35) Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel - 2 pages (36-37) The Last of Us - 2 pages (38-39) The Phantom Pain - 2 pages (40-41) Dark Souls II - 2 pages (42-43) Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time - 2 pages (44-45) Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 - 1 page (46) South Park: The Stick of Truth - 1 page (47) Features Lara Croft Reborn - 6 pages (6-11) :We get a first-hand look at Crystal Dynamics' Tomb Raider reboot, both single and multiplayer, while he team talks us through Lara's trial by fire in a terrifying new world... Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance: Ninja Raiden - 6 pages (48-53) :We've almost completed Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, the Kojima series' fanciful flight into Devil May Cry terrritory - here's everything you need to know... Failed Fantasy - 4 pages (54-57) :In 2009 the development studio Grin was closed because of serious financial issues. Years later it was revealed that these issues were part down to a never-before-seen, unfinished and unreleased Final Fantasy XII spin-off know as Fortress. Play went in search of some answers... Reviews Play Extra Top 15 PSN games to suit every player - 4 pages (80-83) Half-forgotten classics: TimeSplitters: Future Perfect - 1 page (84) Never Coming to PSN #14: Alien Resurrection - ¼ page (85) We Could Have Done Without: Kiss Pinball - ¼ page (85) PS2 Classics Review: Katamari Damacy - ¼ page (85) Platinum your new games - 4 pages (86-89) PlayList - 5 pages (90-94) Playing the PlayList - 1 page (95) :The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Andy Salter :PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Samuel Roberts PlayList Post-Mortem - Resident Evil 6 - 1 page (96) On Your Free Play Disc - 1 page (98) Free Gift Play Issue 227 Disc.jpg|DVD Other Credits Deputy Editor :Samuel Roberts Senior Designer :Andy Salter Sub Editor :Dan Collins Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Adam Barnes, Daniel Cairns, Ian Dransfield, Jon Denton, Darran Jones, Barry Keating, Jay McGregor, Dave Scarborough, Chris Schilling, Jordan Erica Webber, Sebastian Williamson External Links You should be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews